I belong
by bloodysword99
Summary: "The course of true love never did run smooth" Famous quote of William S. "Also the course is never predictable" My quote.not famous yet /VP 2/
1. Prologue

**I belong**

By: bloodysword99

The only thing long is this Prologue! HAHAH! XD Sorry!

NOTE: **Sylphide, Xehnon, Ehrde,and some characters are Einherjar! **_(if you don't know what that means then you're not really a fan of VP2)_

**Own character:** Selena

Prologue

Sweet drops of cold rain landed on her pale complexion, she gazed upon the dark clouds. She didn't know why she couldn't summon a single motion as she waited for some odd reason. She patently stood there carrying a basket of fruits she just harvested. And when the woman felt the soft drizzle turned to a storm, she shivered of the mixed wind and water making contact with her thin clothing. She wouldn't be cold if she wore her armor but her 8th month womb couldn't let her. As she took a good look around her new home town of Coriander, She placed a gentle hand on her growing stomach and enjoyed the rain.

"Sylphide!" Called a blonde sorcerer from behind.

He removed his white hood of his fashionable robe in order to be identified by the former ally of the past queen of Dipan. She faced him with a smile and ran to him in an embrace.

"Xehnon, Are you harmed?" Grasped his pale cheeks, She still felt the bits of dirt on it and found traces of sand in his garments. She suspected he traveled straight through the Sahma Dessert just to see her again.

"No, my love." He caught one of her delicate hands and gave it a light kiss.

The sorcerer was indeed a very charming man and young as well. People expected him to be wed to a young beautiful maiden of a rich family. He was intelligent and could desire any women in Midgard yet he choose a maiden 10 years old than he. Many wondered, so did Sylphide, she was older, had a son named Dyn and a husband, Guilm. But he simply replied those wonders with his arousing words, he said. _'The heart wants what the wants.'_

At the time he said that, the former Dipan warrior had heard from her husband he wanted a new life. Though it was indirect, she got the main idea that he no longer wants Sylphide to be a part of his new life. So, she desperately tried to find comfort and there was Xehnon. One thing lead to another and ended with a child in her womb. Fear loomed over him but he swore upon his loving lady that he shall be a good husband, father and shall return once he solved his problems before she would give birth. She also feared yet the warrior trusted him fully and allowed him to leave the next day on her 6th month belly.

"Let's get out of the storm. I was just about to make dinner." She smiled and led him to her small wooden cottage.

At the dining area, Xehnon calmly stripped his dusty robe leaving only his black clothing underneath. He properly sets them a side and took a seat in the dining table as he gazed at his love steering hot soup.

"I hope you like apple and butternut Squash soup." She directed her smile at him and he did the same but once she turned her attention back to the soup, his smile turned to a sheepish grin. He was a man of intellect but in all the laboratory experiments he's seen, Sylphide's cooking was the most questionable and mysterious of the concoction. Though, he gives points for…_creativity?_

"I-It sounds heavenly." He didn't lie. Heavenly in the means that it may be resulting of his death, his second death he means.

As she transferred the right amount of soup to the bowl and walked carefully to the table, the frail light warrior was pierced of a sudden pain in her belly. So much pain that he dropped the hot soup causing the bowl to shatter.

"Sylphide!" He quickly aided her. He gave a worried look seeing her touching her stomach. Then, the sorcerer heard water splashing on the floor. It wasn't the soup or from the rain. It was from her.

"I-Is it the coming! Now!" He panicked for a brief moment until she spoke.

"…Get the daughter's inn keeper; s-she can help…" She muttered still in great pain.

"Of course! Stay here! Um…Um!" He had a mental block all of a sudden and said to breathe.

"JUST GO GET HER, NOW!" She demanded. Xehnon laid her on the floor away from the shards and went outside to call for help.

While the chaos happened, a certain goddess from Asgard was closely observing the matter in a crystal wall in one of the many room of Valhalla.

"Is everything all right, my goddess?" A female Einherjar asked her troubled overlord.

"It's none of your concern, Selena." Continued to glare at the image of Sylphide in labor, she cursed lightly.

"I have enough problems to deal with here. Now, I have to concern myself with this."

"Are you angered by the new lord of Asgard?" The subordinate asked innocently.

"You may say as such."

"Thus Lady Freya thinks of lord Rufus as an unworthy god?" Freya turned her glare at the silver haired child but sighed in defeat knowing it was a waste of time.

"You really are a child." She commented on the small archer and drifted out of the room.

"W-W-Wait for me, Lady Freya!"

Returning to the land of humans, Xehnon eagerly waited at the next door neighbor who happens to be a really good friend of his. He was also one of his subordinates when he was still in the Rosetta Dynasty. And faith has once again put them together but not as assassins or rampaging warriors but as good friends. Said friend resided at Solde and usually found in the holy chapel yet fate brought him here since his new wife's parents want them to settle down in Coriander. So, he did and found Xehnon the day after he moved in.

"Ehrde, why are you so calm!" The panicked sorcerer asked his archer friend.

Ehrde was always a calm man even at the time when he first encountered him. He had this cold stare and a dark frown or a creepy grin in rare instances. It's always his trait to be like this, very relaxed, and it's not just because he already had this experience when his new wife gave birth to his son, Conrad.

"My dear friend, it's not all to be panicked about." He grinned before taking a sip of his tea.

"You're not helping." This caused the archer to laugh and Xehnon's worry to increase.

"Look, don't torture yourself. My wife is over there right now helping Sylphide. Everything's fine." He was comforted for just a minute yet it shattered like glass when he heard a rather loud feminine cry of pain.

"See, everything's fine." Xehnon paled and stiffen in fright as he turned to Ehrde who was putting on a smile.

"P-pa!" As small utter filled the room, the archer instantly stormed into a room.

"Xehnon, take my word for it. It's worth it. And when it's all over, you'll be happiest man alive." Hearing his friend said that made him wonder, he didn't get it really but once he entered the room cradling a small 1 year old child he knew what he meant.

"The moment you see your baby smile at you for the first time. It has no comparison…"

The archer slowly swings the child back and forth to ease his cry. As he did so, he realized how lucky he was. Ehrde never had a son before. He has never given any thought of how precious life really was. All he did in the past was destroying it without hesitation. Even if Silmeria was willing to release him and offer him a second chance, he just shrugged it off and said 'That's the end of that.' Then he came to Solde and spends most of time in the chapel staring at the Valkyrie statues. He made it a regular schedule to waste his time at that chapel instead of looking for a job. He just felt he just had to be there. And one day, she saw her praying under a relic of a battle maiden and their eyes met. It was then he learned how valuable life really was. And came his son, he wanted to protect life as much as he liked destroying it before. He gazed down at the small child he created. He inherited the color of Ehrde's hair and eyes. He also had the shape of his face and nose. He was handsome and most of all, his baby boy.

"Is that so?" Xehnon smiled seeing such a gentle side of his friend.

After a few seconds of peace, Ehrde's wife stormed in the door with her hands stained of blood.

"Xehnon, please see her." She said and he ran out of the room.

The storm hasn't ceased yet the sorcerer had no trouble getting to his lover's small cottage. Upon his arrival, he witnessed some hide with blood marks on it. He rushed to Sylphide when he spotted her. He was about to speak until he was stunned of what he saw laying in the arms of her lover.

"It's a girl." She uttered weakly and he trembled just knowing that.

He wobbled towards them and went on his knees. Right in front of him, it was more than just a baby and woman. It was his own wife, daughter and family. He cursed himself of being speechless so he started to cry tears of joy.

"Do you want to hold her?" She asked and he nodded nervously.

The sorcerer gently scooped the infant from her arms and cradled it as it cried.

"She's beautiful." The only words he could mutter. She was indeed beautiful. She had blond silver-gray hair almost like her father's and smooth pale skin of her mother. And when she opened her eyes, it just made him even happier.

"S-She has my eyes!" Ocean deep blue eyes, they were shining like diamond. He cried even more.

"You'll name her, then." He froze once she suggested.

"Are you sure?" She nodded weakly.

Xehnon look straight into his daughter's eyes and thought of so many gorgeous. Then, he came up with a perfect name.

"Kara Nellie. Yes, that's her name. Kara Nellie."

"Kara means one who is pure and Nellie means one who is bright…I love it." Sylphide muttered and the sorcerer kissed her on the forehead and said.

"Sleep, my love."

Meanwhile, at the top of the great tree of Yggdrasil, Freya and her own personal einherjar were observing the crystal that gave Odin the strength to be an almighty god. It was the only thing besides her memories that reminded much of him. It also reminded her that this place is where Odin's body died and it was the very last time he saw him. It was a sad day for her. The goddess' expression saddened knowing his beloved one was no more and no one was fit to rule Asgard, Midgard or her heart. But she thought at the same time, He brought this upon himself. He was the one who thought of destroying Midgard and in his own selfishness, he paid the price. And with he gone, Freya paid a price as well. She had to live every single day of her immortal life regretting that she couldn't do anything for him.

"Lady Freya, May I ask, why are we here?" The white haired archer interrupted which she grown use to.

She collected herself and took a deep breath. The goddess sighed looking straight in her lifeless silver eyes.

"You know well of how Rufus came to be the ruler, right?"

"Why this all of a sudden, my goddess? Are you planning something sinister?" The subordinate sweetly asked.

"Not necessarily, I just have doubts is all." The einherjar tilted her head and made a puzzled face.

"Doubts, my lady?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Does this have something to do with Miss Alicia and Sir Valeth being reincarnated, is it?"

Selena wasn't the brightest einherjar. No far from it, she was just naïve and tender but when she steps on the battle field, she slaughters mercilessly with still that naïve and tender look. And Freya knew that she could read her emotions well no matter how she masks it. Yes, she wasn't bright, that fact still stands but Selena wasn't stupid.

"My lady, I know I have no right to recommend but… I think you should stop tormenting yourself with this matter. The fact that Sir Valeth and Miss Alicia were born in the same location, it doesn't mean that it brings chaos."

"…"

"Conrad and Kara won't even remember that they have ever interacted with Asgard, the dragon orb, Odin or anything else. They would just live normal lives." The archer continued.

"Maybe this time, Miss Alicia or Kara Nellie would have a healthy childhood without Silmeria looming over her and Sir Valeth, I mean, Conrad would find peace and love. It's a good thing, Lady Freya."

"You certainly are naïve, aren't you?" With a smile, the goddess commented. This brought a grin on Selena's face.

"Let's return to Valhalla. Rufus might conjure some trouble."

They were transported out of there with Freya's magic and returned to Valhalla.

SO WATCHA THINK!


	2. First cry in laughter

**I belong**

By: bloodysword99

**First cry in laughter**

Opening a wooden closet, the former knight was welcomed by the familiar wardrobe she use to wear every day. The luster in her armor and in her sword hasn't faded one bit. She would always feel naked without them. She recalls those days she carried her uniform in pride and honor. It use to mean the world to her. Being a warrior was always her dream, serving her fellow man and showing the colors of her birth place, she loved it. Battling by her queen's side was thrilling but now, Sylphide has a lot more exciting thing in her life.

"Mom!"

Closing the doors of her wardrobe quickly, she heard light creaks like someone was going up the ladder. She then smiled seeing a small head poking out the trapdoor entrance in the floor. With a small giggle the child made her way up, She flashed her incanting blue eyes at her and ran to her in an embrace. Sylphide patted her head and found it funny when he spotted leaves in her daughter's fragrant silver blond hair.

"Kara, you have twigs in your hair."

"I know. Can you fix it?" With that adorable smile, how could she say no?

The older woman carefully pulled the rubbish out of her silver locks and once she finished Sylphide cradled the heavy child in her arms.

"Mom!" Kana protested but she tickled her instead.

Laugher filled the room; it's been like this since Kara Nellie was born. When she was a mere baby, she would giggle for no reason. She would even giggle herself to sleep. And when she had the teeth to chew mashed food, she laughs as she threw squashed carrots at her father. And every time she would see any familiar faces, she would smile, giggle and laugh. It's been such 9 bright years.

"When did you get so big?" Sylphide set her girl down.

"I'm going outside now, ok mommy?" She ran off joyfully and fled the house.

"She's so full of life." The mother smiled how her daughter had never tire of playing. Yet she frowned realizing over the years the child grew, the light warrior saw how she was had the face of a princess of Dipan. Though neither she nor Xehnon regretted having her, they still worry of her being a reincarnate of Princess Alicia. What future could be in store for their little Kara?

Rushing on the dirt road, the petit 9 year old eyed the playing children passing her. Excited to join in, she spotted a boy in round eye glasses who was reading a book. She smiled screaming a plot to disturb him. She crept slowly and quietly to him. Attempting to blow into his ears, she heaved a breath.

"Don't even think about it, Nellie." He said not taking his eyes off the book.

"Aw, how did you know it was me?"

"Call it intuition."

Kara pouted but soon recovered and claimed a tree stump next to him. She eagerly stared and waited. Noticing the intense gaze, he looked through the corner of his eyes just to find her face near his. He shut the book and calmly asked.

"Is there something wrong with my face?"

"No. Just familiar."

"Of course it is. We grew up together after all." he stated fixing his round glasses before combing his bangs with his fingers.

"Yes, but still…"

"Hey, Kara! Conrad!" Interrupted by the other big kids, they both looked as the boys offered them to play tag. As always Kara would join in but Conrad would deny their offer, she jumped out of the stump and dusted her pink dress that her father bought at Villnore in his travels. The girl flashed a smile before taking Conrad's had attempting to pull him to the game.

"C'mon, it sounds like fun!" She tugged him but not enough to completely pull him from the rock he was sitting on. With his book in his other hand and the other being hauled like ripping it apart, he said.

"Maybe next, Kara. I really want to finish this book."

Eventually she gave up but she was determined that someday he'll join in.

"Alright but it's your loss."

"And how a loss it is." The sentence had a spot of sarcasm but Kara didn't mind at all. She ran to the others and played that afternoon.

Meanwhile, in a location forbidden for mortals, the new lord of Asgard sat in his throne staring out the stated glass window. He did this for a good 5 minutes before sighed and rubbed his temples. Then, he stood and walked away.

"And where do you think you're going?" She appeared beside his throne with a glare. It didn't really surprise him anymore. She would show herself out of nowhere every time he was about to take a stupid action.

"Out." He quickly reasoned still walking away.

"You can't just leave Asgard."

"Oh really?" He stopped, took a small glance at her and gave an irritating grin making her furious before proceeding to walk.

"Watch me."

Freya heaved a breath trying to control herself. Seeing this was going nowhere, she sighed and released all attempts to stop him. But before he completely left, she asked.

"Are you leaving for Midgard?"

"Yes."

"Is it Corainder by any chance?" Rufus halts.

"My theory stands then." She spoke once again.

"Just be certain that you won't cause any trouble like you normally do." Then, when the archer calmed, she just had to continue.

"And keep this in mind; she's not the same girl in your memories."

Finally turning behind to speak, Rufus found the room empty. His look saddened knowing Freya's words were true. Though she never cares deeply for him, the goddess constantly warned him of his unhealthy obsessions. Every time he would visit her, Freya would always try to extinguish his desire to see her but he was just too stubborn to accept she was gone.

He laughed dryly all of a sudden but not in a good way. He did because he recalled all the days he would visit her every once in a while and observe her growth from far distance. And even in some moments were she would pass by him, she wouldn't notice but she could still sense him. But even so, it wouldn't change the fact that isn't Alicia anymore.

After all that, Rufus would still hope that she could remember him. He then recalled something that Freya said the other day. _'Stop tormenting yourself. You know better than to linger in the past. It's time for you to end this.' _

Taking those words by heart, he finally decided. It's time to let go but…

"Just one more time, let me just see her one more time." He muttered to himself walking out of his throne room.

"Tag, you're it!" At the entrance of Coriander, Kara felt a hand being pressed behind her back. She quickly responded and runs after the children. Most of them scattered but 2 boys just teased her before running through the dirt road. Smiling happily, she fallowed after them but then she tripped on the way.

She fell hard on the dirt. Kara then collected herself slowly with the help of a mysterious hooded man. Once she was able to stand on her own, Kara was caught into those emerald like eyes and bright smile. She stared for awhile knowing she has seen them before. The familiarity burnt her. It was so familiar it hurts her to never realize it.

She pulled herself together, politely nodded and ran past him. But before she could run farther, she just had to stop. She didn't know why. She just had to. As by instincts, she turned around. He was gone.

"Who was…?" She muttered.

"Nellie, Is something wrong?" The girl directed her gaze at the worried Conrad. She then felt like crying. Water blurred her vision; Kara ran to him and crashed on his chest.

"What's wrong?" He let the book drop on the floor to comfort her with a warm embrace.

"I-I…don't know."

For a good hour, they both remained in an embrace with the leaves dancing around them. This was the first time she ever cried seeing a familiar face.


	3. Traveling flower

**I belong**

By: bloodysword99

**Traveling flowers**

"I think it's kind of sad, don't you think, my lady?"

"It's for the better."

Selena kicked the white flowers causing them to disperse. As flowers danced around waiting for the lord of Asgard to arrive, they wait by the exit to the Bifrost Bridge. While Freya's einherjar frolics, the goddess glued her eyes at the top hoping that he would return soon.

"Are you worried about Lord Rufus?" The white haired archer smiled and the overlord merely shrugged it.

"Absurd."

Just then, the half elf wearing a dirty coat waltz into the scene. Walking down the stairs with a sad look upon his face, he didn't set his gaze on Freya even if she had a glare. About right at this time, she would nag him but she knew that this was the last visit he'll ever have involving Alicia. So, she didn't quiet bother and fallowed him back to Valhalla.

"Selena." The green haired elf called still heading towards the path.

"Yes, my lord?" She stopped kicking and caught up with her master.

"Please, store this away. I won't be needing it." The einherjar took the hide once he stripped it. She stopped and looked at it.

"What shall I do with it?"

"Dispose of it." Freya answered instead of him.

Still standing without a single motion, her short white hair danced in the wind. Selena examined the rough hide and frowned. She held it close to her chest while she prayed. The girl knew that her lord was in need of prayers to guide him. And also he needed, Lady Alicia as well. So, she walked to the flower plains took a white flower and chanted.

"Oh flower as pure and as brilliant as the princess' soul, I pray that you travel to Midgard and comfort the poor child. Please…"

She clenched it and released. Its petals and pollens carried by the wind along with her prayers, she hoped it would help even though it wasn't sure if it would do much.

"Selena!"

"Coming, my lady!"

Shining white petals and twinkling pollen were safely carried away. Passing by the forest of Spirits, the elves stopped their work and spotted them. Once it left the woods, it came across Crell Monferaigne. Then, after that it went east to Villnore. While the beautiful flower keeper was fixing her cart, the particles blew in front of her which caused her to smile. Then, finally came to the winds of Corainder. It was swept into a local residence.

After the long journey, it finally set upon an open book which was on a dining table in front of a subbing girl.

"Nellie, please cheer up." Conrad tried to comfort her but her eyes were still red from her crying.

"I know! My mom made this tasty soup! That will turn that frown upside-down!" He then rushed to the cauldron by the fire place and transferred the soup into a small dish. Before serving it, he closed the book and set it aside in order to place the soup.

"C'mon, eat up." Handing her a spoon, he sat right across and smiled. She giggled a bit and started eating.

"Are you ok now?" With a worried look, he said that.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She chewed the chunky meet in the orange soup while she spoke.

"So…" He started but he just couldn't say it. He swayed his feet back and forth while waiting for her to finish. It was a typical 10 year old thing. When a young one is nervous, they usually summon an unnecessary motion.

"Thanks for the meal." Conrad took his attention to the small silver haired angel.

"Good. I was worried." He blushed a bit as she smiled at him.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kara asked.

"Of course."

With a think silence, she stared at him with those big blue eyes. Fixing his glasses, he felt an awkward pressure building inside him. He blushed a little when she left her seat and took one next to him.

"Have you ever felt that…you want something?" She asked innocently playing with her silver locks that flopped on the side of her face.

"Well, of course, we always aspire something in our lives." He approached this with an intellectual vocabulary which he most likely inherited from his mother side of the family. Besides the color of his hair, irises and skin tone, he really didn't inherit much from his father, Ehrde. Even his way of thinking, it's completely sophisticated and knows more than he looks. And he has no desire to wield a bow; he would prefer to be a sorcerer instead. But even though he was different, Ehrde love him no less.

"No, it's not like that." Slipping off her pink hood, she slowly combed her soft silver hair with her small fingers.

"Then, what?"

"I'm not that sure." She then spotted his book and took it. The curious little child observed the cover of the book that her father gave Conrad on his travel in Solde. She cracked it open and just found herself dazed with flower petals and pollen circling around her.

"I-It's like having this dream, a distant dream. Like you want something from that really far dream." Blue eyes reflecting the shimmering fragments of a white flower, she attempts to catch one of them and she did.

"A far of dream, huh?" The boy held his chin and pondered. While he did so, the little angel opened her hand and found the petals dissolved. She frowned remembering her dream.

It was vague. It was blurry. She kept forgetting parts of it and no matter how much she tried, she couldn't recall much. She remembers them in her sleep but loses them the moment she wakes up. It was sad really. But she could make out some of the images…

Hands touching, small fragile fingers caressed the tips of rather larger and more masculine ones. And soon fingers crossed each other and pulled bodies closer, an embrace took place…A precious moment, unlike any other. Smiles curved into unclear faces, the two parted…Then…

"Kara?" Bundle of thoughts suddenly bust, she turned to her friend in confusion just to find Conrad with an uneasy face.

"Y-yes…" Voice shaking a little, the petit princess straightened up.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah." With a weak nod and a timid smile, Kara took Conrad's hand. Puzzled and panicked, the intelligent kid blushed and watched how she closely observed his palm and fingers.

"W-W-what are you…" He started.

"Just wait." She muttered.

After scanning, the girl slowly connected her finger tip with his. First with their middle finger and fallowed by the rest, she spread out them out and then with a gentle motion, they crossed their fingers. Causing an awkward yet also magical atmosphere, she then closed her eyes and tried to compare. Was this the same? Is this it? Her dream?

"N-Nellie..." Speechless, he gawked at this action. And after a while, she frowned and said…

"No, it's not it."

While that happened, a couple next door were quietly doing house choirs. One was stirring soup in the cauldron as it was hung over the fire and the other was setting the dishes.

"Xehnon?" She called while she added pepper to her cooking.

"No, Sylphide. You can't put chocolate in asparagus soup." He answered before knowing. It was the usual the things she would ask around this time. Just the other day, she wanted to add strawberries in mashed potato. And in one instance, she would suggest fish in milk. It was a daily thing since the incident.

It happened around breakfast when Kara was able to chew solid food. Sylphide served the 'best' meal she says. It looked normal until she removed the cover and revealed a greenish violet slime that was supposed to plain porridge. Kara giggled and awed at the chemical. Unfortunately, Xehnon was offered the first taste. He only thing he hopped he would live after that and he did but barely. When the slime touched his taste buds, it died and he couldn't savor food for a week. Since then, she consults him of any edible or inedible creation she makes.

"No, it not that." She went awfully silent after that. The worried sorcerer waited for her to continue. She then faced him with a sad look as she said.

"It's just…It worries me. Kara…being Alicia"

"This again, Sylphide." Xehnon angrily slammed the plates on the table. Taking up that subject always does this because he knew it was like pointing out that she ever regrets having his child so, he yelled at his beloved.

"Don't you love, Kara!"

"Of course, I do! What kind of mother would I be if I didn't love my own daughter!"

Still not extinguishing his anger, he continued.

"And if so, why bring this up! Why do you constantly talk about her having Alicia's soul!"

"Because, it's the truth!"

His blue eyes widened, he heaved a breath and banged his fist against the table. Calmed a bit, she said.

"I'm just worried for her. She's my little angel. I don't want her to get hurt…"

"You think you're the only one with this problem." He muttered.

"I too feel your pain. Ehrde also feels the same. Knowing that his first son is the reincarnate of Lezard Valeth, he wasn't sure with all that but he loves Conrad neither the less."

Xehnon then gazed at those gray miserable eyes. It wasn't easy when they first realize that Kara had Alicia's face. It was hard to accept it but it was even harder to reject it. He remembered Sylphide's expression. The shock, the torment, and the worry burnt him to the core but they love their little bundle of sunshine. She brought happiness in this family. And they weren't willing to give into the depression, so they continue to raise her, to raise a normal healthy girl.

"Sylphide, I don't know what the future holds for us." He came across the room and took her in his arms as she started to cry.

"But I know, it will all be alright as long as we have our family."

"Xehnon…"

"I'll protect you and Kara to the death. Remember that." The blond softly caressed her pale cheek and kissed her forehead.

It has been 4 years since they knew. Even if they didn't have word from Asgard, they knew. But even so, Kara was not Alicia. She was a whole different person. They shared the same face and soul yet they don't have the same fate.

Then, a knock on the door was heard. Xehnon tightly embraced his love before leaving her to cook. And at the door, he was met by 2 coated figures. The one 1 in the ever green hood said nothing but the one in yellow green hide spoke.

"Xehnon, I presume." It was a feminine voice. It seemed familiar. He can't quite put it…

"And who might you be?"

Looking at each other, the visitors nodded at one another before slipping off their hoods and caused a shocking expression.

"Sylphide." He called.

"Yes."

"We have company." Fully opening the door, she saw 2 familiar faces. Faces that she could never forget after she encountered lady Silmeria, she dropped her wooden spoon with wide eyes of what was before her. She saw 2 fellow einherjar, one archer and one light warrior both female.

"Sophalla? Circe?"


	4. Dark encounter

**I belong**

By: bloodysword99

**Dark encounter**

In the realm of the gods, Valhalla was rather silent and eerie which all who resided sensed it. Even the einherjar felt this irritation. It's been like this since their lord has returned from Midgard. He has been quite queasy, his usual joyous atmosphere disappeared and all of them seemed effected by this. While sitting in his throne, he slouched and sighed a lot. This was never a good sign and it's not such a pleasant sight. Freya just couldn't absorb that appearance.

"Straighten up! You're supposed to be god!" She scolded drifting at his side. This wasn't what she expects really. The goddess thought if Rufus' obsession of the princess were relinquished it would clear his mind from the distraction. Yet it did the opposite, it further deepened the problem.

"Lord Rufus, May I request a target practice at Yggdrasil?" Selena suggested.

She gave a gentle smile at her lord causing him to do the same. Her smiles were one of the sweetest he's ever seen. It reminded him of another female who had the same sweetness and purity.

"That would be nice." He stood from his throne, jumped therefore skipping the steps, and walked away which Freya disliked.

"Use the steps like a real god!" Rufus and Selena laughed but gulped once she intensified her glare. They immediately ran to save their skins. She sighed seeing how ridiculous her baby sitting job was. Taking care of an incompetent half elf and an ignorant happy-go-lucky einherjar, what a work cut out for her?

"Honestly." She was about to turn away to teleport to Yggdrasil to monitor her rambunctious _'children'_ but then she felt her spine chill.

"Those 2 are a handful, aren't they?" Freya reversed her gaze to the red carpet and glared. Not just in anger but in fear as well. Gazing with intensity at a female figure, the goddess simply asked.

"What are you doing here?"

With a conniving grin, the woman looked about Freya's age. She was slim which fitted the long black silk night gown perfectly. The mysterious woman had ebony black hair lengthen to her hips and pale white skin. Wearing a long black veil over her head and curled around her arms, she merely stated.

"I was here to have an audience with the new lord of Asgard but I see he's busy at the moment." Pink glossy lips curved to a smile, the dark figure eyed the blond goddess with those shimmering golden irises.

"And what unpleasant fate has Rufus caused to deserve your presence?" Freya wasn't joking though it may seem be funny to the unwanted visitor.

"What's so amusing about that?"

"Oh my dear, Freya. Is it wrong for me to just have a _chat_ with Rufus?"

"You address the new ruler as lord Rufus!" The goddess snapped which didn't really affect the guest.

"I see." She then chuckled evilly and started to roam the throne room.

"It seems that he has not assumed his profession as god yet, hasn't he?"

"And what makes you think that? He has ruled quite well. He has given prosperity to Midgard in 9 mortal years."

"Don't play me for a fool, Freya. You know perfectly what I mean…" While the mysterious beauty was observing and touching the relics around the bright room, the blond goddess hasn't decreased her vicious gaze not one bit.

"Why is he still a half elf?" She halted with a grin making Freya agitated. It was true. Rufus hasn't received the power from the world tree yet. No matter how many times she would scold him to accept the strength; he would just shrug it off and claims that he doesn't need it. But what he doesn't realize of the consequences it could bring to him.

"He doesn't need the power." It was a lie. She knew every god had to claim their power to protect not only Asgard, Midgard, the great tree or Valhalla. He needed to protect himself as well.

"Oh really now?" She questioned her words and made her way down the carpet.

"He isn't like Odin." She made her way to the steps and boldly sat at the throne gods.

"He's much…" The lady paused while crossing her legs showing her flawless white skin.

"Weaker." She finished feeling comfort in the chair.

"Rufus would be returning soon. I suggest you crawl back to the hole you came from." Rudely yet subtle, she ordered.

"I wonder what it would be like to sit here." She closed her eyes and felt welcomed by the presence of the throne. It was overwhelming and very empowering.

"Getting comfortable?" The guest snapped her eyes open and was met by a half elf and an einherjar.

"Lord Rufus, I presume?"

"Yes, and who are you?"

"Forgive me, I failed to be polite." She stood and said.

"I've been given a lot of names but you can call me, Hela."

The white haired archer hid behind her master while the lord of Asgard realized.

"Hela, you mean, the goddess of the underworld? That Hela?" The dark goddess chuckled obviously amused. She dragged her long black dress to the red carpet and smiled at Rufus but not in a good way.

"I have the feeling I'll be seeing you again, Lord Rufus." Hela passed by the half elf and disappeared into a black portal.

An uneasy aura was emitting from her. A deep dark presence, it was horrifying. It was like facing death. It was like everything that came across her withers. She had beauty and eyes that could poison a man. She is the daughter of the god of mischief alright.

"Don't be deceived by her charming words." Freya stated.

"She is malevolent and conniving. She always envies Lord Odin and secretly wishes she could steal the throne but she never did succeed. And now…" The goddess turned to Rufus and said.

"Rufus like it or not, you need that power. She will attempt to overthrow you and you don't have that kind of power to face her. Even I am no match for her…"

The half elf paused. She was right. He has to accept it but he was just too stubborn.

"Gungir is enough for now."

"What are you saying! Your stubbornness will be your down fall!"

"Look Freya, you listen to me!" Silence at the sudden outburst of the new lord, the goddess held her tongue.

"If you let her corrupt you, then you're a fool!" She gasped and thought of how stupid that was. Hela maybe planned this from the start. Storming in here unannounced to cloud her judgment, it was a typical thing for her to do.

"Making the first move is bad strategy. I'm sure Odin would think the same thing."

Disappointed at herself, she sighed in defeat.

"Alright then." Freya made her exit and the room was silent. Taking a deep breath, he took his seat on the throne and robed the temples of his head.

"So, what's the real reason, my lord?" Selena blurted slowly still shaken by the dark goddess' presence.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, my lord." This was the first time she was ever rude to him. It took him by surprise.

"I…" He couldn't lie to a face like that so he came clean.

"I don't want anyone to have a life like mine." Rufus simply said.

"It was hard. Living like a farm animal and a prisoner rather than a person, having your fate decided by others, it was hard alright. And to top all that, I never knew who my father was."

Knowing the elves, they would have killed anyone who trespasses their territory, especially mortals. His father was not only mortal; he fell in love with a female elf. Doing the forbidden act between humans and elves, they created a child. Not just any child, a heretic the child with the mixture of 2 bloods. It was a difficult life to live and cruel fate to look forward to.

"And, they wouldn't let me see my mother."

Never seeing his own mother was devastating for him. He knew his mother was somewhere in the forest but he was forbidden to search or even ask about her. Rufus also knew that she was sentenced to a life of isolation. He couldn't bear any of that. So when he was 18 he decided, he needed to get out of there. So, once he was given the ring of Mylinn he stormed out of there as quick as he could.

"My lord…" The einhejar felt sorry for his ruler knowing that he had a hard life.

"And Just right after I became the ruler; I heard that the same thing is happening all over again." Rufus said.

"My lord, you're talking about the other young half elf." Selena pondered then muttered.

"So that's why he won't accept the power, he's afraid that the other half elf would suffer the same fate as he did. A vessel of the gods…How cruel."

"Yes, it really is."

The elf was young 11 years old. Born in the forest of spirits, human father killed by elves and elf mother died giving birth to the male heretic, he is now a prisoner in the forest guarded by the elves. Rufus feels sorry for the boy. The least he could do is not assume his fate.

Looking down his red ring, he frowned at the same time ordered.

"Leave me, Selena."

"As you wish, my lord."

The white haired didn't want to but orders are orders. She halfheartedly left walking down the red carpet away from her tormented lord. Gazing at her cheap silver white boots, she stopped at the top of the staircase.

"Are you satisfied?" She asked irritatingly.

"That and more."

The dark female figure smiles just like Odin when he decided to perish Midgard. She was at the bottom of the staircase giving that smile and that death like aura. While fixing her black hair, she insulted.

"That ruler of yours, is quiet the misfit, isn't he?"

"So, why is it again you side with him instead of me?" Hela asked

With a glare and emitting such a negative energy, she noted.

"My lord thinks of the well being of others, unlike someone I know."

"Have it your way then but my offer still stands." Before disappearing into a black portal, the goddess grinned and waved goodbye.

"I will be back. And the next I do, I'll be the one who sits in the throne of the gods."

Once she was gone, the einherjar released tears and threw her bow hard to the floor. Whaling out a cry of frustration, she fell on her knees and sobbed.

"I will never side with you. What you did to my mother, my village and my life, Is unforgivable."

"Mom…" She closed her eyes and thought of the last image of her mother sacrificing her life to save her. She was a baby back then but she could remember her so well. That gentle face, it burnt her. Then, as if by fate, when she became an einherjar, she discovered her mother had became one as well. She was serving with Lady Silmeria.

"How are you doing with your new life, mom?" she asked.

Meanwhile, in the Kythena Plains, two archer waited for their female friends to return.

"Hm?"

"What's wrong Atrasia?"

"Didn't you hear that, Sha-Kon?"

"Hear what?"

"A voice…"

"No."

The archer stayed silent wishing to hear it once more but nothing.

"C'mon, Atrasia, Get your head in the game! Sophalla and Circe will be back with our friends."


	5. Come with me

**I belong**

By: bloodysword99

**Come with me**

"We can't."

Said the former Dipan warrior, the 2 visitors were displeased of her answer. Convincing Sylphide and Xehnon hasn't been easy for Sophalla or Circes for that matter. They have been at the dinner table sipping green tea for hours and explaining the situation to them.

"Why! I mean it's for a great cause!"

Circes, the green light warrior, outraged which seemed normal if someone hears the same thing, Sophalla restrained her to ease her rage.

"I know you are noble warriors and you never back down on a battle for the sake of justice. So, I ask why. Why do you not wish to fight?"

The couple looked at each other gripping on one another's hand. Not saying with any hint of secrecy, Xehnon said.

"We have lives of our own and people to protect."

"I'm sorry. We can't travel with you but we pray that you succeed."

The green light warrior didn't take it so well. She banged the cup on the table, stood up and reacted.

"That's not good enough! Don't you get the situation here? There is a conspiracy going on! And you just expect us to just waltz out of here empty handed, you're the best warrior we have! What reason could you possibly have…?"

Creaks made by the door, a child and his friend came in with smiles and giggles. Pausing for a while, Circes and Sophalla couldn't tell much of them. They seemed like ordinary country kids but they were wrong. Once they were eyed by that angel blue and deep hazel brown eyes, the visitors have seen those irises before.

"Hi, Mom! Dad!"

"Good evening, Lady Sylphide, Sir Xehnon."

Light giggling and soft smiles, two held hand in hand like brother and sister. Kara Nellie paused seeing visitors. It was unusual to see in her home. Beside Conrad's parents, no one was brave enough to face her mother cooking. Strange as it seems the other parents in Coriander hasn't socialized with her mom or dad. Every time Kara asks about that, they just smile and say. _'We're different.'_

"Circes, Sophalla, this is Kara Nellie, my daughter." Sylphide introduced her offspring proudly but with a little trace of sadness. It seems from their faces, they noticed.

"And this is Ehrde's son, Conrad." Xehnon said.

Both of the children bowed in respect, lifting their heads showing their eyes, it enchanting by the sight. Caught by those heavy radiant blue eyes which resembles of the one Xehnon has and another of a certain princess that they've allied with. And the boy, had breathtaking shallow hazel eyes, it was light but emits a shallowness and eternal knowledge that wasn't normal at all for a child.

"Excuse me Sir, speaking of my father, Where is he?" he asked.

"Y-You're…" Circes muttered.

"And you're…" Kara and Conrad gave strange looks at each other before feeling frightful.

Seeing the founder of Villnore, Circes, at state of awe, the Dipan warrior suspected that she might spout words that weren't meant to be heard by the two children.

"Kara dear, why don't you go out for a while and take Conrad with you?"

"At this late hour, lady Sylphide?"

With a glare, she meant business. So, they waste no time leaving the house even though it was late and dark as well.

"Oh cruel fate."

"It's not a cruel fate, Sophalla!" Xehnon bashed his fist on the table. Why was everyone saying that? Was it really a curse to have a child like Kara? Loving, cheerful and warm? No, having a child was gift. It's what he believes.

Meanwhile, out on the streets, stars were bright and fireflies glowed like they were stars themselves. Kara looked up to those shimmering dots embedded in a dark sheet of the night sky while sitting on a stump and swaying her petit legs back and forth. Conrad, who was observing his home, noticed his father hasn't been home all day. Since his mother went to Solde to work as a shopkeeper and came home only every other day, Ehrde has been out on a hunt or something and was home every late night. It has Corad puzzled and worried but didn't much bother.

"Conrad, have you ever felt that you were being watched?" Kara spouted.

"Well, not exactly."

Continuing to gaze at the thousands of stars brilliant in the night, Kara then felt this weird breeze. It wasn't all that special but it felt absolutely out of this world and from the look on Conrad's face he sensed it as well. Its poignant wind was distressing. It smelt like decaying flesh and burnt wood. And somehow the two children could sense death approaching. It was like they were counting their loud slow heartbeat waiting for something to happen.

"C-Conrad, I'm scared." She uttered softly.

"Stay close to me." Still searching the area, he lifted both of his hands up in a spell caster's stance. He knew something was rising.

"B-But…I…" The rookie sorceries gave a puzzled look while he saw her knees trembling.

"I can't move my legs." Petit hands against her chest, she clasped them together in order to stop them from shaking as well.

"It's ok, I'll go to you." Tried to lift his left foot but he couldn't, he tried the right but he couldn't. Conrad realized he couldn't move as well. Is it fear? No, it was something else.

"What's going on!" He struggled to summon the movement in foot yet they were firmly planted to the ground.

"Nothing much." Then, out of nowhere, a man in black robe appeared before them.

"Just your impending doom." Slowly approaching them, Conrad didn't cease his struggle to break free. This felt like dark magic of some kind.

"Come with me…"

A dark shadow loomed over the paralyzed young girl, blue eyes that reflects fear, she started to sub. Not having the courage to even scream, Kara continuously stood idly by while the man looked of the undead in a black coat with familiar red design.

"Princess Alicia…" He grinned placing his shriveled old hand on her shoulder.

Then, she finally let out a cry.

"MOMMY!" High pitched and almost deafening, the enemy quickly covered her mouth but it was too late.

An arrow pierced through his shoulder, groaning a bit, he ripped the arrow from his flesh and searched for his attacker. It turned out to be Sha-kon.

"Back off." She clearly stated in a threatening tone.

"Unless, you want another."

Rushing to their call, Xehnon, Sylphide, Sophalla, and Circes made their way to the children. The former Dipan warrior took her daughter while the past guild thief member, Sophalla attended to Conrad's side.

"Well, now, I didn't expect this at all."

"Leave this place if you value your life." Circes lifted her sword.

"W-wait. I know you…" Xehnon took a closer look at the rival and recognized those robes anywhere. Customized in Dipan, no doubt.

"You're Walther! One of the three mages!"

"No wonder I smell the undead." Sophalla noted.

Seeing that he had no match for the warriors, he chuckled and said…

"Until we meet again…" Before anyone could react to that, he disappeared into a black vortex.


	6. Frie and Frey

**I belong**

By: bloodysword99

"**Frei and Frey"**

"Forgive me, my lady. I have failed you."

Kneeling at her feet, Walther kept his head down to the floors of Niflheim like a mere slave. While the sorcerer grovels before her, she slowly formed a wicked smile on her flawless face and once she was satisfied. She fixed herself on her dark crystal throne of the underworld and stated resting her cheek on her fist.

"No matter. This was predictable." Raising his head in awe, the undead man asked.

"What is our next plot, my lady?"

"Be patient. It will commence once he's got the news." Lifting herself from her throne, Hela or Hel as she was called in Midgard, roamed her quarters and mesmerized her prize. Three pedestals, each floats of a crystal, she grinned seeing her plan unfold.

"She shall be getting the information, right at this moment…"

Peaceful skies were always present in Asgard, bright and full of life, but today two figures were racing to Valhalla. No, they were not humans. They were too fast and they invaded the heavens like lightning rather than birds. One was emitting a twilight shade and the other was pure darkness, the two figures made their way across the halls of the god's great palace and almost hitting some einherjar passing by. Once they reached their destination, they rested on the pillars of Rufus' throne and stayed their silently.

"Hugin. Munin. What news do you bring?" Freya walked into the room.

Odd that the black crows were silent, she came to the steps and glared at their red piercing eyes and said.

"Why do you not speak? Don't I qualify to hear?"

"This information is for our lord's ears." Hugin spoke still emitting that twilight shade in his feathers.

"I'll pass the message." Freya offered but it was no use. The crows only glared and stayed silent as the wind. She knew that these birds were loyal to the lord of Asgard. She could only get to hear what they had to say if ruler was present. That's why they were given the title of the messengers.

"Oh, Hugin, Munin!" Selena ran to them and petted their small heads. With a friendly smile and strokes of an angel, the messengers loved every touch.

"So, what's new?" Asked from behind, Rufus was walking down the red carpet and stopped at the steps.

"We bring mishaps from the mortal lands, my lord." Munin started.

"Mishaps? Of what kind?" He dared to ask.

The crows looked at each other before saying in unison.

"The undead kind, my lord."

All were held back of the latest information, Freya attentively listened, Selena looked sadden and Rufus was just angered. With a nodding response from the lord to continue, the crows told.

"The undead mage of Dipan, Walther, is under the orders of Hel herself." Hugin said.

"And he has made contact with humans in Coriander in attempts to kidnap them." fallowed by Munin words, the other crow Hugin of twilight flew to Rufus' right shoulder and told.

"It seems they have plans with a young human girl and boy."

"A human girl? And boy?" The einherjar pondered. Then, with an intense glare that she rarely gives, Selena clenched her fist and grinded her teeth.

"Hel, that witch!" She knew that it had something do with Alicia and Lezard. She just didn't expect the queen of darkness would go to such extreme measures.

"So, what do you intend to do about this?" Freya asked.

Holding his chin, he paused for a short amount of time and…

"well…" He started but disturbed by one of bird's whispers.

"My lord, if I may. Please, postpone your judgment just for a little while." Hugin muttered and when Munin flew to his other shoulder he continued.

"There's something we wish to tell you. Alone."

Turning to the two, who were both worried, Rufus scratched the back of head and made a waving gesture to leave. Though neither Freya nor Selena ever wanted to leave his side with a face like that, they had to. But before they did so, the goddess stared at him long and hard while Selena did the same only with a softer and more concerned gaze.

"Lord Rufus…"

Intense Emerald eyes made contact with Freya's eyes, she knew he meant business. If this involves Alicia, he's always serious. She would have wished always like that instead of goofing off.

"Hmp." Rude but not exactly, she sighed pestering like and floated away.

"Come, Selena."

"B-But, my lady."

"NOW, Selena!"

"Yes, my lady."

She exited the room with the goddess as ordered. When they were alone, the crows could now speak freely.

"About Hel, It's true that she has obtained the 3 Valkyrie's souls." Hugin mentioned.

"As you foresaw it, my lord." Munin fallowed.

"But the remaining question is why she needs it?" Rufus spoke to them.

Pondering on that thought, he told the crows to further investigate the matter closely.

"Excuse me for asking but what are going to do about the attempted kidnapping of the children?" Hugin said in the air while his brother was at his side.

"I have something special in mind for that." He answered.

The messengers exchanged worried looks to each other before shooting off.

"And that special something is us, right?"

Blond, warm and enthusiastic unlike her sister, the young gal floats about near the throne while another teen preferably a lot older than her, crossed his arms and closing his legs floating in midair almost a few inches from the ground.

"I'm sure our eldest sister won't be pleased when she discovers you summoned us." With a charming deep voice, the blonde teen in a navy blue divine outfit with a gold crown wrapped around his forehead. Flipping his side bangs out of his face to reveal his light green eyes, he smiles at the lord knowing him and his sister were free since they were sealed in the Seraphic gate at birth.

"I'll deal with Freya later. All you need to worry about is your mission." Rufus mentioned but he knew he was good as dead when she finds out he released her siblings.

"Big brother Frey, Our Lord is right. All we need to accomplish the safety of his mortal companions."

"That's exactly what bothers me." Landing his feet on the floor and fixing his black leather gloves, Frey said.

"It's too easy, Frie. There must be a catch to this." The 2 gazed upon the lord.

"There is. Hel might be plotting something big. It's bad news for my companions to protect all the treasures in Midgard…As we speak; I think she's waging a war."

"You mean a Ragnarok?" Frie jolted hearing about the Great War.

"I'm not sure but I think she's planning to overthrow me."

"So, you need us to protect on your so called companions and a 'little princess' so you can prevent Hel's plans and possible to fight undead monsters and the ugliest creatures that Hel has to offer just to get the treasures and such." Putting an air quote on the 'little princess', he frowned.

"Yeah, Is that much to handle for you?" Rufus challenged which Frey was up to it.

"That's just what I need. I would indeed love a good outlet for my thousands of years of being imprisoned."

"Me too!" Frie raised her hand in excitement.

"Permission to head to Midgard, my lord!" The little one saluted.

"Permission granted."

Then, the 2 were whisked away by light.

"Freya is going to kill me." Rufus said to himself.


	7. No mercy

**I belong**

By: bloodysword99

"**No mercy"**

Cradled by loving arms, Kara Nellie and Conrad were wrapped around in Sylphide's warmth. Both were trembling and frightened, it wasn't exactly a thing a normal child should experience really. But the thing was, they weren't just normal child, now were they?

Pondering upon what happened; all the warriors were present in the cottage excluding Circe and Atrasia who were on guard outside. They all were in dead silence not spouting out any sound. The only thing could be heard were Kara and Conrad's chattering teeth appeared to be feeling cold despite the Dipan warrior's warmth.

"I'll get some blankets." Sha-kon was the first to break the eerie silence.

"Wait." Sylphide uttered softly. She rose from the tight grasp of the children and asked her to take her place instead. The archer nodded, head to the little ones and snuggled them to feel heat.

Once the mother was up in the attic, Sohpalla tilted a cup against her lips in order to savor the green tea and noted something to Xehnon who was the only one apposing everything.

"Sylphide has made her decision. Isn't it time you made yours?"

"She didn't even say it yet." Clenching the side of his robe, he bit his bottom lip until he tasted his own blood.

"Please, you know as well as anyone else, when someone close to her gets hurt she would do almost everything to prevent that from happening ever again." The green archer, Sophalla, was blunt but it was true. He knew he had to make the choice.

"Ignore her being grouchy, Xehnon." A smile from Sha-kon always enlightens a down spirit, even when she's included in the party it seems the battle is more enthusiastic.

"You know…" The archer started as she slowly rubbed her palms against the children's arm for friction.

"This battle is different from Lady Silmeria's." Then, she continued.

"Compared to what's happening now, her fight was child's play. This battle will decide what fate is truly in for us. What is really our destiny, to live on or to die?" After she released a breath that was easily seen like fog, Sha-kon chuckled.

"Before it were humans defying the gods but now its gods defying gods? What a joke…"

"So, are you willing to join us in battle?" Sophalla landed her cup gently on the table. Then, flicking her side bangs, she continued.

"Not just for your sake but for theirs as well." Both gazing at the shivering ones, Xehnon frowned.

"Rufus wants us to fight, right?" the blond sorcerer asked.

"He didn't ordered directly though but it seems he needs all the help, he's still a half elf." Sha-kon mentioned.

Swallowing hard, he walked towards his daughter, pulled her away from the warmth of the archer, and lifting her in an embrace. He held her tight and so did she. Planted a long kiss on her soft rosy cheeks, he wanted to protect her no matter what even if it means fighting for it.

"Kara, listen to daddy." He whispered.

"Stay with these nice people, they'll protect you while daddy is gone, Ok?"

"But...Can't I go with you?"

"No, dear, it's too dangerous."

"Then, all the more reason." Wait, Kara thought. That line, it was familiar.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

Tightening the hold on her father's back, the little blond angel recalled someone saying that before. Someone so sweet, who cares deeply for her no dough, a familiar voice echoed with her father's voice making her cry.

"I would welcome death but not you…"

"Daddy…" Tears streaming down her cheeks, it's not just because her father was leaving but the familiar line delivered to her. She could only see images of a handsome unclear face in a red bandana with long ever green hair. And the one image was the one clear as day was a…ring.

In the attic, Sylpide strapped a belt around her waist and pulled the strap to fit well. Pulling out a dusty scabbard, she draws her old sword out and mesmerize at her reflection. She was getting older but she had some fight left in her. Once she clipped her scabbard to her belt, the old Dipan warrior gazed at the full body mirror draped in a white cloth. She walked over and snatched away the dusty cloth to see her. Though the mirror was cracked at the bottom right corner, she was able to gaze at her uniform. She looked like the noble knight as before. Fashionable sturdy garments fitted her rather perfectly; it was surprising since she gave birth. And at sword right hand, she seemed as deadly as before. The only change was the little wrinkles at her face and her brown hair has lengthened to her shoulders.

"I promised myself not to use you again because your purpose was done…" She started as she looked down at her sword.

"But I need your aid once again, old friend." She reached her cap, dusted it and placed it snuggly on her head. And with a one last look at her reflections at the cracked mirror and her shining sword, she sighed and shields her blade in her scabbard.

"Game on!"

Once they were all present in the room including the night watchers, they have all agreed on the plan. Two will stay here and guard Kara, Conrad and the rest of the town while the others journey all around Midgard to recruit their einherjar friends. Naturally, Astrasia and Sha-kon were selected to stay because of their strength and bubbly personality with the kids but Kara didn't like her parents to leave.

"Mommy…Daddy." She uttered softly tugging her mother's uniform with her right hand and the other clenching her father's robe.

The two smiled down sadly at their little princess. Her cheeks were puffy and pink and her eyes are watery, such an adorable yet heartbreaking sight.

"Kara, you're a strong girl, right?" The mother said and Nellie replied with a nod.

"Promise us you'll keep a smile on your face." The father said.

"B-But why?"

"Because you smile will keep us strong." They both said as they hugged each other. Tight.

"NO! I won't let you!"

Kara glanced at her side and found her playmate sobbing and clearly angry. He removed his round glasses and used his dirty sleeves to wipe his tears. With his father on one knee staring sadly at his son's weak appearance, Conrad continue to cry with his cheeks red and puffy.

"I'm not going to let you go out there!" In a matter of seconds, his sleeves were damp with his own tears and started to rub his eyes with his hands childishly.

"Conrad…" Ehrde rustled his brown locks and proceeded to tell him.

"I'll be back, don't worry."

"L-Let me go with you!" The boy raised the offer but it was declined by his father.

"If you leave, who's going to protect mommy?" Pointing that out, Conrad's eyes widen.

"And who's going to protect Kara?" He continued as the son looked in Kara's direction. Radiant blue met hazel brown, they're eyes locked.

"She needs you, Conrad." Ehrde smiled giving him a gift. It was wrapped poorly in old hide, a skill that his father wasn't good at, and it was a little big and rectangular too. When the son unfolded the cloth, he was mesmerized by it. He discarded the cloth quickly and blew off the dust on it. He held it tight to his chest. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was spell caster's book.

"It has all the basic magic you can learn." He was still speechless.

"Look, you might not have turned to be an archer like your old man but you have the same fighting spirit as mine. Make your father proud." With a pat on the head, Conrad smiled. It was hard since his face were smudged in his tears.

The male archer raised himself from the floor and walked to Xehnon and gestured him to head out side.

"Let's get the wagon ready." Ehrde said searching for the horses yet before that the blond sorcerer had to say.

"That book you gave to Conrad."

"Hm?"

"It's Lezard's, isn't it?"

The archer knew well Xehnon was no fool. It was predictable he would notice sooner or later.

"Don't get me wrong, my son needs protection. I feel it's going to be a rough night." The archer replied as he walked to the wagon and tightened the retrains of the white horse strapped to the 4 wheel wagon.

The sorcerer sighed. It's not that he doesn't trust his friend or anything. It's rather the opposite. He feels the same way. It will be a difficult night.

"My lady, on your orders." Walter faced his Queen. Putting on an intriguing look as she sat on her throne, she said.

"I ask of you one favor."

"Anything, my queen." She grinned.

"Show no mercy."


	8. Far too late

**I belong**

By: bloodysword99

"**Far too late"**

Coriander, it wasn't exactly a place of much. It was the poorest town of all of Midgard. No technology no stone roads, and clearly no castles or anything of luxury, It's a place of wooden houses and barely anything advanced craftsmanship there. But despite the fact they haven't welcomed the future, it was a place of redemption. This place is the number one pick of anyone who wishes to start a new life. A place to relax, away from the chaos in more advanced towns with bigger problems, no crime, It's said to be the most tranquil place in Midgard. It stayed that way until tonight.

"All packed?" Astrasia asked stepping out of the cottage with Kara at her right and Conrad at her left.

"Yeah, we'll be heading off soon." Sophalla replied lifting the last crate of items to the wagon.

"Can't it wait 'till morning?" The concerned Sha-kon asked as she brushed the hair locks of the white horse.

"That's out of the question; we have a lot of ground to cover. We have to recruit as many of our friends as possible and meet at the rendezvous point in a limited time." Sophalla listed the 'to do list' for the adventure.

No one really blames Sophalla for being so uptight, strict, and tough to get along with, she had a hard life. The archer was raised in a ruthless environment, a thieves' guild to be exact. This made her strong, tactful, skilled, and wise and can face death with no fear. Yet in all that strength, she was almost heartless towards anyone else besides her sister, Millidia. Then, came a man who loved her dearly, she left the guild and lived peacefully. Until the guild just had to interfere with her life, she lost everything. After she was kidnapped by them, they crushed her throat and sold her as a slave. Everything went south for her then. She died a slave but she died with a heart of a warrior. Which is why, her spirit lingered in her relic, her soul was strong enough to wait. She was then found by lady Silmeria thus beginning her adventure again.

"As much as I hate to say it, she's right." Circe sighed fixing up the armor on the wagon.

As for Circe, she had a normal life. She was jolly, not a kill joy and consider the consequences of any decision. A founder of Villnore, she was strong, cunning and really (unbelievably) loyal. She only used her sword smith skills to make armor and weapons for only one person all her life, the love of her life, Kraad. Loyal not just towards her husband, she also shows loyalty to her team, lady Silmeria and Alicia. This kind of explains why she's here to help. She wanted Midgard to be safe and return the favor for Silmeria's materializing her, Alicia's kindness, and Rufus' protection over Midgard for years.

"It's dangerous to travel at night but it's good to have an early start." Circe continued throwing the swords on the wagon.

"Careful with that! I have important books there!" Xehnon balled a fist.

"No one cares…" The light warrior muttered throwing the last of the weapons.

"Hey, I heard that!"

By this, Kara and Conrad chuckled. The blond sorcerer smirked at the sight of the kids happy but once he turned to Circe his smirk transformed into an intense glare.

"Ok, kids, we're off." Sylphide came with a basket of fruit she bought from the traveling merchant. Behind her, Ehrde carried a box filled with medical supplies. He set the box down and as he did so, he gazed upon his son. He had that face again. Watery eyes and a sad frown, it's not like other kids. He can really deliver a face that could inflict not only emotional pain but can pierce like an arrow with poison. Another trait he inherited from his mother.

"Bye, Kara, take care now." With a kiss on the forehead, Sylphide said her goodbye to her offspring.

"Conrad, stop giving me that look." Ehrde playfully warned while he walked over to him. He ruffled the little one's brown hair and stared into those big hazel brown eyes.

"Daddy, you'll be back right." Conrad whimpered.

"C'mon, I might be your old man but I'm not that old to die in a battle like this." At probably the same time, he heard some commotion going on at the wagon. He knew well what that commotion is about. It was everyone, especially Circe, holding in their laughter. And with all her being, the light warrior tried to hold it all in.

"Um…Do you know h-how old is your daddy, Conrad?"

"CAN IT, CIRCE!" They all burst in laughter expect for the confused children.

As everyone had their fun and said their goodbyes, they had to depart on their journey. Astrasia and Sha-kon agreed to stay here and watch over the children and the town. So, there were no problems. But, a great misfortune shall strike Coriander at that night.

"Ok, hop on everyone." In front, Sophalla at the rope connecting to the horse, Circe beside her, Sylphide was at the back with some cargo and Ehrde and Xehnon were walking to provide the cart and ladies protect, they were all set.

"Don't worry one bit." Astrasia said.

Though the archer said so, they were worried. No, not the parents but the children. They expected the worst and predicted the horror but the two couldn't do anything. As Conrad kept the book close to his chest with his left hand, He grasped Kara's soft petit hand on his right. The little angel was the most worried of them all. He tightened her grip until her finger nails sunk into the back of Conrad's hand.

"They'll be okay." The Lezard reincarnate whispered.

She nodded lightly and hesitantly. She doesn't like to be left alone. She wasn't sure how she developed this fear. She just felt weak when someone leaves. Like, she was abandoned once before. She was alienated. She doesn't recall anything of the sort but she had this dream like she was. Though she was left alone, a tall blond woman in armor helps her and there was someone else. There was a man, tall, long green hair, stunning emerald colored eyes, a blissful smile, and had a red bandana. He was…

"LOOK OUT!" An arrow just missed her face, her hair flew in response of the pressure when the arrow passed by, Kara was dumbstruck as she gazed at the archer who aimed at arrow at her. It was Ehrde.

"ARE YOU INSANE!" Xehnon exclaimed.

"Kara, run." The archer said to the child. She turned around to find an undead being shot in between the eyes.

Even though she was told so, she froze. Not just in the fact she was almost hit but she saw an army of undead goons surrounding the town and destroyed everything in their path.

"Quickly! Circe, warn the townsfolk! Xehnon, Ehrde make sure none of those abominations get close! Sha-kon, protect the wagon, get it moving and shoot any creature that looks dead! Astrasia make sure everyone is evacuated! Sylphide, you're with me, we got to save the kids and as much as possible back everyone up! GO!"

With that, all of them went to their separate ways. Circe ran as fast as she could and sliced the walking dead into two. She ran up to every house and knocked on the doors warning them of the undead attack She smacked hard on to the wooden door and yelled about an emergency until someone came out of the house. While she did that, Xehnon casted a fire storm spell in the middle of the crowd of goons. It didn't affect them much. The creatures just kept going even though their arms, legs and head have been severed from their bodies.

"What the…?" He growled holding his hands up ready to cast another spell.

"What's wrong, Xehnon? Have you lost your touch?" Ehrde asked in a challenging tone. The sorcerer grinned and shrugged it off. But that didn't stop there; you can say the blonde didn't take challenging insults that well. He took a deep breath, gathered all of his energy into his fist, drew it back as a blue light were seeping from his fist, and then he released his wrath mercilessly on the undead army.

"Lighting!" A single yet intense beam of extreme energy shoots out of his hand, it cut through the army like a hot knife slicing butter. The zombies flew everywhere and some even disintegrated from the lighting shot.

"Who's lost his touch?" Xehnon blew on his smoking hand and flashed a grin.

"Apparently, you've still got it." Ehrde smirked as he drew an arrow back and said.

"You think you can do that while I use my lightning shot?"

They both had the same idea. The archer wasn't going to let the blond stand him up. He ran towards his friend. And like instinct, the wizard kneeled giving his partner a platform to make his jump. Ehrde set a big push on Xehnon shoulder to provide him the extra boost; once he was air born he quickly drew his arrow and collected as much of his energy as much as possible while the sorcerer drew more energy for another attempt on his spell.

"I shall send you to hel!" They both started. And once they were both ready to release, they cried out.

"Lightning phoenix!" Ehrde let his lightning arrow curve downward meeting Xehnon's lightning shot combined with the arrow. The lightning spell fallowed the arrow's fast rise to the sky forming a lightning phoenix. Once it reached a particular height, the phoenix spreads its wings and sends out thousands of lightning arrows from it. It lit the skies blinding the demons and not only that it pierced every single one of them, the phoenix shrieked loud and set the down lightning from its eyes and wings and started fires with its tail. It was the perfect thing from these monstrosities.

"Mommy!" Kara cried seeing the bright bird evading the skies. She was shaking in Conrad's arms. The little boy held her tight as possible to also avoid himself from trembling. Conrad and Kara were very frightened by the insanely great magic and horrifying undead creatures infesting their town.

"Close your eyes, dear. Both of you." Sylphide wrapped his arms around the two and held them close.

As Astrasia led the people out of the town, Sophalla provided protection for the people and the kids. Circe slicing through every undead flesh to make a path for the last of the folks, Sha-kon was busy aiming for the enemy and protecting the cart at the same time. Xehnon and Ehrde were preoccupied with the battle.

"Circe, is that the last of them?" Sophalla asked shooting down the zombies.

"Yeah! Let's split this joint!" She answered reaching her comrades with the last batch of people.

"Xehnon! Ehrde! Wrap it up! We're leaving!" Circe shouted.

They heard the order and casted their last spell and aimed their last shot as they left. But as they were about to exit the undead death trap, they were stopped by a cry for help.

"MOM!" Conrad cried seeing her mother in the middle of the crowd of zombies.

"It's Walther!" Xehnon glared.

Seeing the love of his life surrounded by the filthy undead and fire, Ehrde without thinking charged to the scene. The little Conrad had the same thinking as his father so he followed him into the crowd of zombies.

"CONRAD!" Kara cried to her friend but it was too late. It was far too late to stop him.


	9. I've failed you

**I belong**

By: bloodysword99

"**I've failed you."**

A beautiful woman in a violet peasant dress was surrounded by living corpses and walls of fire, she trembles but still plastered a strong look. She wasn't much afraid since she has been a courageous woman. But even her brave spirit wasn't prepared for this.

"Well, well, look what we have here?" A man emerged from the crowd, he grinned with mischief in his eyes. He approached the lovely lady and held her chin roughly.

"My now, If it isn't it the young brat from Dipan! I haven't seen you in years." Walther raised her chin high to gaze upon her pale flawless skin and take sight of her hazel brown eyes.

"When you were in the castle, I always find you so stunning. And look at you now, you look so captivating."

"Well, I can only say you look even more putrid then before."

Walther didn't like that comment yet he was amused by her bravery and foolishness. The undead wizard pulled her long brown hair and gave in a hard tug. The girl wrenched in the pain as she was dragged closer to him.

"See here, you little witch, I'm more powerful than you can ever imagine. So if I were you, you'll watch your tongue."

"After what you did to the king, Dipan and my brother, I don't think so, you traitor!" She yelled and struggled to free herself. While she did so, Walther laughed insanely yet after a while the laugh died and rage was replaced. And in that rage, the wizard threw her to the ground violently.

"You are no different from your brother Dallas! Stubborn, arrogant, and don't know just when to keep their mouth shut!"

"At least my brother has loyalty, unlike you, who betrayed the people and the kingdom! You destroyed my brother's humanity!" She let tears trickle down her cheek as she remembered what happened years ago. She was young about her teen years a little younger than Dallas. She heard the news that the king was about to be executed.

"_Brother, I heard the news, what's going on?" She asked as she closed the door of Queen Malabeth's room._

"_No time to explain, we have to hide!" Her older brother shoved her out of the door fallowed by him and the Queen. They ran across the long hallways and came up to the spiral stair to reach the highest level of the castle. Her worried sibling came up to a huge curtain with an old wooden door behind it. He then pulled out a black key and unlocked the door. They thought they were safe but it wasn't reassured. Soon voices were heard, they were just at the end of the hall and it was closing in._

"_Go up to this tower, don't leave the room or the Queen, are we clear?" He started._

"_B-But, Dallas, What about you?" She started to cry._

"_Kolina, listen to me." Dallas grabbed her by the shoulder and stared into her hazel eyes. He cupped her soft cheek and wiped the tears. He said gently in a low tone._

"_I want you to be a strong girl. Not, just for me or for the Queen, It's for yourself as well." _

_He was right. She was always so timid and weak. Maybe, it was about time to change that. She nodded, took the key and led her royal majesty to the stairs. _

"_This way, your grace." Kolina let the Queen go first. _

_And before closing the door, she gazed upon her older brother. Even though she never wished to leave him there, she inhaled, shut the door and locked it. The little teen stayed at the door until she heard her brother being dragged away. Kolina then slide her back at the wall and cried._

_It was hard for her. At the top of the tower, she watched helplessly as the king was beheaded and her loving brother was turned to a monster. When she tried to help her brother, she left the room instantly leaving the queen. She got to the beheading device but it was too late. Everyone was gone and she found out that her majesty committed suicide. Kolina not only let the royal family down but she also let her brother down. _

"Please, your brother is nothing more than a fool. " He coldly stated staring down at the woman. Walther grasped her locks and forced her to stand. She tried to fight back with her fist but she missed.

"You feeble woman, I have no time for you. I'm only here for the princess."

He was about to leave to her to be food for his minions. The weak female stretched out her hands. She tried so hard to crawl on the floor despite the pain of his throw just to reach his sleeve. Once she grapes his clothing, Walther turned and saw a glare being directed at him.

"I might not have known Princess Alicia personally but whatever she's done, It's has brought peace to this land. She has suffered all her life. And now, she is living a good new life. Why don't you leave her alone?" Kolina stated tightening the grip on cloths as she continued.

"And something tells me, you're not just here to ruin the princess' new life."

Walther grinned while slapping away her hand. He walked off a bit and turned back to see the woman react when he'll give the order.

"Leave no scrap behind when you feast."

Her eyes widen as the swarm of hungry undead creatures came close. Walther disappearing into the crowd, Kolina tried to defend herself but she couldn't stay on her feet. Is the end for her?

"Dallas, forgive me. I've failed you." The maiden cried and remembered her poor brother until she felt tears flowing.

"Kolina!" Along with that yell, it rained arrows and pierced every zombie around her.

Then, beyond the undead fleet was her savior. He ran to her aid and cradled her gently. The maiden looked in those brown eyes and thanked the gods he was here. She smiled and whispered.

"Ehrde…"

"I'm here." He lovingly stroked her face while he gave a small kiss on her forehead.

As the monsters were closing in, the archer helped his maiden and started to shoot. He tried to make a path for them to go through but they just kept on coming. Ehrde already started to tremble from exhaustion. When he let the last arrow go, he kneeled.

"Are you alright?" Kolina asked.

"I-I'm sorry. I wish I was stronger…" Before he could wallow in his own pity, the maiden went on her knees and wrapped her arms around her husband. Snuggling into his neck, Kolina muttered.

"You are not to blame."

When they were finally about to accept their death, the couple tightened their embrace hoping that even in their graves, they would still be in each other's arms.

"Hey, get away from them you scum bags!"

A stone was thrown at one of the monsters but they completely ignored the little hero.

"CONRAD!" Kolina yelled seeing her son on the roof of a house.

"You get down from there!" Ehrde attempted to stand but he fell back.

Being stubborn, Conrad didn't listen. He kept attacking them with tiny pebbles yet it had no effect.

"Mom! Dad!" He cried.

"Leave now!" His father ordered.

"NO!" The child protested.

"Listen to me sweetie…" His mother, Kolina started of soft.

"You have to live for our sake now…Do you understand? Will you do that for mommy?"

"No! I don't want to understand!"

Tears came to the child. He felt helpless and weak. He couldn't even protect his own family. Conrad had to make the best decision for himself right now. Will he stay and watch his parents die or will he go and live? It was a hard choice but this child wasn't willing to choose either.

"I'm not going to lose you! And I'm not going to stand idly by while the gods take you!"

He was determined to do what he set out to do. He knew he hasn't tried any sorcery but desperate time's calls for desperate measures. Conrad opened the book and his hands started to glow with red.


	10. Lilies

**I belong**

By: bloodysword99

"**Lilies"**

Tears ran down his cheeks, the boy atop of the roof had his mind set. Conrad's hands lay before him casting a the strongest spell he could create. Both parents were in awe when they gazed upon their son emitting an aura from his hands. This aura felt overwhelming and far beyond any they have sensed before. The brave warriors stopped at the task at hand once they picked up this powerful sensation. Kara, who was in the arms of her mother, drifted away slightly feeling it as well. She took a few steps forward and spotted her friend about to command a great power. This powerful feeling was strange not frightening but more it was strangely familiar. Her radiant blue eyes were wide and kept his gaze at Conrad. Reminding her of a dream she had, the young Kara tried to reach out to the sight and realized there was something missing from her finger that was in her dream.

"A ring…?" She muttered.

The dream was simple. She dreamt of a wizard summoning a powerful spell at an enemy. And somehow, Kara felt like a witness as a man was unconscious at her side. This sorcerer had magic incomparable to his enemy. Said wizard casted great black magic and he revealed an image of a blonde female in armor that looked of mail belonging to a divine warrior called…

"V-Valkyries…" Kara was moved to tears. And Sylphide saw her child, she wanted to comfort her and hold her but she knew that Kara would one day know everything. Though, she didn't expect it to be so soon. Sylphide was helpless.

"ANIMATE EARTH!" Conrad cried. The ground shook furiously and all who were near fell to their knees. The earth crumbled under the undead armies' feet. Being hit not only by rock but by molten hot earth, the creatures were either melted or flung away. The attack didn't hit Conrad's parents but Ehrde had to protect his beloved wife from the extreme heat.

"CONRAD!" Kara yelped. And the sound died for a moment, the warriors, some village folk who were left behind and Kara opened their eyes. Xehnon and Sophalla were the first of them to stand yet not fully erect. Sha-kon aided Astrasia to be on her feet. The town's people stayed down still trembling in fear to see Coriander in ruins. Houses and trees all burnt to crisp while the road wasn't recognizable because of the huge gapping cracks. The only structure that seemed stable was the house where Conrad stood.

All were speechless and at the same time relieved. Ehrde and Kolina drifted away in their embrace to see what happened of their offspring. They saw him safe, his hands still held out. Conrad's hands smoked and trembled of the intensity of the spell. He was barely strong enough to put himself together. With the last sight of his parent's safety, the boy closed his eyes to let out the last of his tears and fell forward leading him to his free fall.

"Conrad!" His mother called while Ehrde thought fast. Just seconds to spare, he caught the boy.

"Open your eyes, my son! Please!" The father pleaded as he shook him. To the parent's relief, he responded with a low whimper.

"Oh thank the gods, he's safe!" His mother ran to him and hugged them both.

"What do you think, Frie?" A blond male asked his sister who was spying from atop of a tall tree just a distance away from Coriander.

"It's going to be one interesting mission, brother. I'm exited already. How about you Frey?" The young goddess smiled at her brother who was smirking at his sister's enthusiasm. The teen god said.

"It's too early to say. Let's be on our way. Older sister Freya might sense our presence." Before heading out, Frey snapped his finger and changed from his divine navy blue outfit to blue peasant attire.

"Sister Freya means well and I know she loves us dearly but…" Frie jumped off the tree and landed gracefully on the ground.

"She's really a scary person." The young Frie clapped her hands and her divine cloths were exchanged with a brown peasant dress.

"And she always envied of our power, so she imprisoned us in the Seraphic gate." Frey glared at the skies.

Frey is the younger brother of the goddess Freya. Like his sister, Frey was judgmental and was as scary as Freya when she was enraged. The reason why he has this cold attitude isn't because of his blood but the years sealed in the Seraphic gate. Unlike Frie, He was put away a little older and had more understanding. So, his heart was cold and was hard as stone over thousands of years.

"Oh Frey, you know Older sister never meant for that. It was the gods' decision to seal us not hers. Freya cares for us even though it never shows." Frie spoke heading forward to the road.

Frie was the youngest among the siblings. She was carefree and always enthusiastic even if it wasn't the right time to be. The young goddess was sentenced to Seraphic gate when she was born. She was said to wield powers that could destroy the world. Though she was brought misfortune, she kept a smile and she was never alone. She always had Frey. The young goddess ignores his rants about their eldest sister but her heart never faltered in what she believed in the goodness of Freya.

"Yeah, fill your heads with lies." Frey stated fallowing her.

After that chaos, they all evacuated to Villnore. Once they arrived to the city, the townsfolk eventually found places to stay with friends and relatives and some stayed in the Inn. The people who had no relatives residing or money for a room, with Astrasia's people skills, she was able to talk to the inn keeper to let the people stay in the lounge until they can settle things.

The brave warriors stayed in one room of the Inn to discuss and to catch their breath. Kolina sat by the bed watching his son, Conrad, sleep while Ehrde stood by the fire with a worried expression on his face. Sophalla and Xehnon were busy thinking of routes of their journey and Circe was sharpening her blade in front of the fireplace. As for Sha-kon and Sylphide, they decided to busy themselves with tending the people downstairs in the lounge. All commotion was happening so fast that Kara Nellie just couldn't swallow it. Guarded by Astrasia, the little girl frolicked near the flower cart. Attempting to catch one of the fluttering butterflies, she caught the attention of the beautiful flower keeper. She was about her mid 20s and had a peaceful and warm appearance.

"Do you want a flower, dear?" She asked softly to Kara.

"I would but I have no money." The young child told honestly and this caused a smile on the flower keeper's face.

"No worries, child. This is my token for you." She handed the girl a radiant fresh Lilly. Kara thanked the maiden and held it gently in her petit hands. As the maiden observed her closely, Kara Nellie had played with the flower for a few minutes until she finally noticed the maiden's gaze on her.

"I'm sorry, am I crowding your cart?"

"No, child. I'm sorry for staring. Though, you resemble a lot like a girl I once encountered when I was a teen."

The shop keeper tried to recall years back. She was merely a teen when she started working on her mother's flower cart. As she was watering the pretty Lilies and roses when a girl about her age with gray blond hair, enchanting blue eyes and dressed in royal cloths accompanied by a bunch of warriors, she offered her flowers and smiles. The lady traveler nodded and bought her flowers.

"Hm?" Kara titled her head to the side innocently curious. The shop keeper shook her head.

"Never mind, child. Run along now." Taking her advice and the flower, she ran back to Astrasia to show her the flower.

"I wonder…" The maiden muttered before going back to her daily work.

Kara smiled and stopped for awhile to waft the scent of the fresh Lilly. She loved this fragrance. And this scent was present in her dream as well…

"A forest…That smelt of Lilies." She whispered remembering a dream where she had to venture with a tall green haired male.


	11. please read

**ATTENTION READER and REWIER OF THIS FANFIC:**

Because of the stupidity of my father and myself, My computer was reformatted.

Erasing everything including all the complete fanfiction and fallow ups.

Every single data erased from the face of the earth.

It was erased without my consent. Depression took over, and

I made a very childish tantrum.

In short am so F CKing sad that all my stories I had been working of for 4 years

have been erased a Neanderthal!

I was pissed at my father and I cried all week!

My fanfics are what keeps me sane in this crazy world I live in!

My stories are the sweat and blood of my life!

AND NOW GONE! Like shit on the street!

I don't think I can forgive my father just yet...

After all erased all you stories and school work days away before your birthday...

what a present...

So please forgive and understand. I don't think my poor writer heart can take

any more depression. I shall try my best to remember all those zillions of chapters

I have written...and maybe die in process once its is over.

Sorry and see you soon.

Yours truly, bloodysword99


End file.
